hadrian_potter_revengefandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy, or otherwise known as Drake, attends [[Hogwarts School|'Hogwarts School']] of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Draco's family, despite rumours are very close. The Malfoy's are one of the richest families within Britain, alongside the Potter's. Draco is Best Friends with [[Hadrian Potter|'Hadrian Potter']] ever since meeting on the train September 1st, during their first year of Hogwarts. Draco resides in the Malfoy Manor, which is located in Muggle London. Draco is in Slytherin house with Hadrian and other close friends; [[Alec Morti|'Alec Morti']], Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson '''and Kace Lestrange. Hadrian is also friends with Mason Villenti and Jared Nikoli''' from Ravenclaw. Draco, despite being Hadrian's best friend has strong moral principles and often chooses violence as the last option, thinking practically and sympathetically. However, Draco is still seen to be bull headed at times and is often controlled by his own emotions, particularly rage, which afterward often leaves him in self doubt and regret. Draco is loyal and is seen to back up his friends regardless of risk, particularly Hadrian who he attempts to bring back from the deep depths of darkness. Draco often debates Hadrian's trauma, considering if his best friend is a lost cause. However, his well hidden benevolence gestures to the brotherly love he feels towards Hadrian, which cause him to willingly risk it all and dive into the depths of Hell, if not to safe him then to be consumed alongside him. Draco, alike Jared has relationship issues. However, unlike Jared, Draco has been in countless relationships, which all result in the same self destruction. His problems with commitment, perhaps portray his own uncertainty in his own self and the depressing concept that he doesn't know who the hell he is. Draco is 16 years old and stands at 5ft 11 inches. Draco's body resembles that of a long distant runner, slender and with thin muscle layering his long limbs. Draco's silver hair, is effulgently suggestive of his father genetics, it's cut on the sides and left long on the top to create a taper fade. His Azure Slate Grey eyes, manage to be warmly lit, presenting his ethereal kindness. Yet, his white skin and silver hair, pairs with his eyes to present an image of an Ice King, as if he were cold to touch. Draco is utterly unique, a concept that is received ferociously within the Hogwarts population. The girls acknowledge his beauty as well as his seeming issues and want to make it their mission to try and fix him. Draco's wealth is presented through his clothing, which is designer and usually always black or dark green. Draco has two Animagus forms, Micrurus Tener or commonly known as a Coral Snake. It's colourful markings, represents it's poisonous essence. 'Red touching black, safe for Jack. Red touching yellow, kill a fellow.' Draco's second form is a Eurasian Lynx, it is comparable to the size of a large dog. It's coat is completely white, almost silver, expressive of Draco's true identity. ---- Fullsizeoutput 1429.jpeg Fullsizeoutput 1428.jpeg